


Kissing Pigs

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, slight jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 00:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: Victor knew Yuri was jealous of Yuuri-- he needed to show him there was no reason to be.





	Kissing Pigs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icicle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/gifts), [ashiiblack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/gifts).



“So wait… you are not engaged and not getting married?” Yuri asked as he laid back on the bed, staring at the ceiling. 

“I already told you we weren’t,” Victor explained as he sat on the edge of the bed. 

“But you said at dinner the other night…”

“I know what I said, but we aren’t.” 

“You kissed him,” Yuri mumbled. 

“Da, I did.”

“Why?” 

Victor shrugged and sat back on the headboard. “Was one of those in the moment things. Didn’t mean anything.”

Yuri sat up and glared at Victor, “You kissed him!”

“I’ve kissed a lot of people.” 

Yuri groaned and flopped back against the mattress, his arms spread out to the side of them. “You aren’t even making sense. You still wear that garbage for a ring. I won gold.”

Victor wrapped his hand around the thin ankle laid next to him. “The ring was a gift for good luck.”

Yuri sat up again, propping back on his elbows, “Do you love him?” 

“Of course I do,” Victor replied. 

It was then he saw the flinch in Yuri’s face. Rubbing his thumb over Yuri’s ankle, trying to sooth him. Yuri tried to hide his feelings, but Victor knew better— he knew Yuri, better than Yuri knew himself. He wanted Yuri to understand that he loved Yuuri, but not the way he was thinking he did. 

“So you do love him,” Yuri mumbled. 

“Yurio, listen—”

“—that’s not my fucking name!” Yuri said as he jerked his foot away from Victor’s reach. 

“Oh you like it no matter how much you cringe,” Victor said with a chuckle. “You let Yuuko and the triplets call you that.” 

“It is different when they say it,” Yuri said as he looked away from Victor. 

“You’re upset,” Victor said. 

“No shit.” 

“Why?” Victor asked. 

“Cause you fucking love him! That pig!” 

Victor shook his head and moved so he was leaned towards Yuri— pressing him back into the mattress without touching him, his body looming over him. 

“Platonically. I love him like I love a brother,” Victor said, his face mere inches from Yuri’s. 

Yuri turned his face away so he was not looking at Victor’s face. “You still kissed him.” 

“I’ve kissed him quite a bit, but it is not what you think,” Victor said. 

“Have you fucked him?” Yuri whispered. 

Victor shook his head, “No. We have not done anything.”

“But you love him.” 

“Yes.” 

“How does that even work?” Yuri asked. 

“Well, you fuck me and you don’t love me,” Victor said with a smirk and wink. 

Yuri growled and pushed at Victor’s chest. He was too close and Yuri was mad. Victor moved and sat back again against the headboard, watching Yuri sit up and draw his knees to his chest. He knew Yuri wa trying to comprehend it all— it was a lot to take it and try to understand. 

“Is this why you ran off after Otabek?” Victor asked. He already knew this answer, but he wanted to hear it from Yuri.

“No,” Yuri said. 

“Are you lying to me?” Victor asked. 

Yuri nodded his head. Victor knew Yuri was reckless, he was still so young, but he also kept to himself. Even when he was in the juniors group, he never talked with the other kids. He was alway over with him and Mila. There was something about him that was off putting to kids his own age. 

Reaching out, Victor grabbed Yuri’s arm and pulled him over to him, settling Yuri’s body between his legs as his head rest on his chest. Running his fingers through his hair, he felt how Yuri melted into him. 

“I’ve missed this,” Victor said. He really had. He liked having someone curl up next to him, to hold. 

“Bet the pig doesn’t cuddle.” 

Victor rubbed his back and chuckled, “We are just friends, Yurio.” 

“Don’t fucking call me that.”

“So you and Otabek?” Victor asked. 

Yuri shook his head, “It is nothing.” 

“You did strip on the ice for him,” Victor pointed out. He knew Yuri had done all that to get his attention. Running off to the club, shopping all day with Otabek and posting pictures all over Instagram— it was Yuri’s way of saying he was pissed at him. Yuri never hung out with anybody. 

Yuri sat up and looked into Victor’s eyes. “It wasn’t for him, you dumbass.” 

Cocking his head, Victor looked at Yuri, “Oh?” That did make him feel better. Victor would be lying if he said that Yuri skating with a Otabek has not made him a little jealous. 

“You went out there skating with that pig… I had to show you up!” 

Victor laughed and pulled Yuri back down on his chest, “It was all for show!” 

“So you will still coach him?” Yuri asked. 

“Da, but I will be back in Saint Petersburg skating as well.” 

“But the pig is moving here.” 

“Da, but he is getting his own place.” 

Yuri sat up off his chest where he was sprawled out on Victor and looked back up at him. 

“He is?” Yuri asked. 

Victor leaned down and kissed him softly, “Yes.” 

Yuri responded by growling and biting at Victor’s lower lip. Hissing out, Victor felt the sharp pain, but did not jerk away. This was Yuri acting out, he was use to this. Once Yuri let go, Victor cupped his chin in his hand. 

“That hurt,” he said. 

“It was suppose too.” 

Pressing his lips hard against Yuri, he heard the yelp from him though his lip throbbed— he ignored it and pushed his tongue into Yuri’s mouth, demanding entrance. Yuri always gave in and it was not long before Yuri’s hands were in his hair, pulling as he growled against his mouth. 

It had been too long, Victor had not had Yuri since the Hot Springs on Ice, and jerking off in the shower every night was not working for him anymore. Yuri was pressed tight against him as their tongues battle back and forth— Yuri trying to prove a point and take over this kiss. 

That was not Victor’s plan. 

Pushing Yuri back, he eased him down onto the mattress and laid over him, not pressing fully into him, but kissing him breathless. Yuri would spread his legs so he fit comfortably, rolling his hips against Yuri, hearing him moan and try to bite again at his lip. 

“Quit with the biting,” Victor warned. 

Yuri growled at him and nipped again. Victor knew all he was doing was testing him. Moving his hand up, Victor wrapped his fingers around Yuri’s thin throat, though he did not squeeze, just held his hand there. Yuri loved to test him, push him. 

Yuri growled and bucked his hips up at him. Using his full weight, Victor laid down against Yuri, trapping him to the mattress— knowing his body was twice the size of Yuri’s as he did this. 

“You’re fucking heavy!” Yuri growled out as he smacked at his back. 

Tightening his hands around Yuri’s throat, Victor looked back down at him. 

“Are you going to stop biting?” 

Yuri snapped his teeth at him again and Victor had to chuckle as he shook his head. Tightening his fingers, he heard Yuri growl at him. Yuri always loved a powerplay, and Victor was willing to take that from him— every time. Even as his fingers gripped at his throat, Victor would not press too tight, just enough to show Yuri he was there, with him— not with Yuuri. He needed to understand this, know this. 

Holding Yuri tight to the bed, Victor quickly pressed another kiss to Yuri’s lips. The more he kissed him, the more relaxed Yuri was getting. He would still growl at him, though Victor knew it was Yuri just fighting his own emotions. Moving his hand off his throat, he pushed his fingers through Yuri’s hair and held him tightly against him as his tongue took dominance in his mouth. 

The growls started to turn to low moans as Victor started to let up on Yuri. Using his arms, he lifted off of Yuri’s body, though he kept his mouth connected to him. Yuri was arching his body so they were still touching— how quickly he could turn that anger around in Yuri. 

“You never could stay mad at me,” Victor said against his lips. 

“Fuck off,” Yuri said. 

Victor chuckled and pushed off completely, sitting against the headboard as Yuri crawled over where he was. Again, resting between his legs, Yuri had his hands on his chest as he started to kiss Victor. Victor liked when it was Yuri coming to him, when Yuri kissed him, when Yuri pressed against him, moving his body as if he were seducing Victor. 

Moving his hands under Yuri’s shirt, he felt the thin muscular back under his palm as his fingers traced his ribs, causing his body to jerk at each movement. 

“Stop that!” Yuri hissed against his mouth. 

Victor moaned and leaned in to kiss him again, moving his hands down his back, grabbing his ass and squeezing it. In just a few months and he could feel where the muscles were defining better in his body, forming where they would soon fill out more. Dipping his hands under the material of the leggings, Victor felt how warm Yuri’s skin was, palming and kneading at his ass as Yuri moaned into his mouth, kissing him deeply. 

“What do you want?” Victor asked as Yuri pulled back from the kiss. 

“You,” Yuri said. 

“More specific,” Victor asked as his hands tightly grabbed at Yuri’s ass. 

Yuri moaned and started to kiss at Victor’s neck, lightly biting at him. 

“No marks,” Victor breathed out. 

Yuri growled and continued to move his mouth across his neck, licking and kissing. Sometimes Victor wondered if Yuri knew just how insane his breath against his neck drove him. Victor could not hold back the low moan that rumbled in his chest as Yuri pressed tighter to him. 

“Tell me what you want,” Victor said. 

“This… all of this,” Yuri breathed against his neck, right under his ear, cause his side to tingle and run straight to his cock. 

Moving his hands from under those leggings. Victor pulled Yuri’s shirt off, seeing his pale skin already flushed. Yuri was pulling at his shirt as Victor grabbed the hem and pulled it over his head. Pressing Yuri back to him, he loved how warm his skin was against his, their chests moving out of rhythm with one another as Yuri continued his assault on his neck. 

Victor was half hard in his pants as Yuri continued to move his mouth along his shoulder and down his chest. That pink mouth tasting him, licking him, kissing him. His tongue licking around his nipple as Victor pushed his hair back, then Yuri bit down— too hard. 

Victor hissed out as Yuri chuckled. 

“You little shit,” Victor said as his hand grabbed for his chest. 

Yuri continued to chuckle as Victor rubbed at his chest. He felt the warmth and sting that radiated through his chest as Yuri sat back laughing at him. Shaking his head, Victor palmed his chest again, looking at Yuri, seeing he was fully hard under his leggings. 

“Sometimes you play too rough,” Victor said as he moved closer to Yuri. 

“Payback,” Yuri said. 

Victor cocked his eyebrow at Yuri in question. He knew Yuri would be sore over all this for sometime. Tugging at his leggings, Yuri let him pull them off, his cock standing hard as Yuri kicked them off his ankles, letting them fall to the floor. 

Reaching out, Victor wrapped his hands around Yuri’s leaking cock, hearing him moan at the contact. Stroking him hard twice, Victor gripped at the base, holding him there. 

“No more of that,” Victor warned. 

Yuri’s eyes went wide as he nodded at Victor. Letting go of his cock, he pushed Yuri back onto the mattress. Victor spread his legs wide, pressing his thighs into the mattress. Yuri laid there, his chest rising and falling as his cock twitched against his body. Victor loved to look down at him, so small and thin under him. 

Using his mouth, Victor licked at his inner thigh, feeling the muscles in his legs twitch against his lips. Nipping lighting at his skin, Victor licked up and down the sensitive area on his inner leg, trailing his tongue higher to the junction of his hip. 

Yuri would make low little moans as Victor kissed and licked everywhere that was not his cock— Victor knew what Yuri wanted, and he doing everything to make him practically beg for it. Using his tongue, he licked at Yuri’s balls, hearing Yuri moan out and grab at his hair. Sucking one into his mouth, he rolled it around and then went to the other. 

“Always fucking teasing me!” Yuri yelled out. 

That is what Victor was waiting for. Yuri was always impatient, and Victor wanted him to beg for it. Kissing at his other hip, Victor bit down and sucked hard at the skin. Yuri hissed out as his cock started to leak against his lower stomach. When Victor let off, there was a bright purple mark right on the bone of his narrow hip. 

“Asshole!” Yuri said as he looked down, seeing the mark that seem to scream from his hip so bright. 

Victor never let Yuri mark him where it could be seen, and he liked to mark Yuri in places no one would ever see. Using his tongue, he licked at Yuri’s lower stomach where he was leaking out, teasing the tip of his cock with his tongue as he did so. Each light brush of his tongue over his cock head caused Yuri to moan a little bit. 

“Fucking get on with it!” Yuri growled. 

Victor grabbed at Yuri’s hips, holding him to the bed as he took his cock into his mouth, slowly sucking him down. Yuri tried to press against Victor’s hands, but Victor was stronger and held him down easily. 

Once his nose met the mass of blond curly hair, Victor held still, Yuri’s cock down his throat as Yuri tried hard to move his hips. Sucking backup, Victor found a slow rhythm that was driving Yuri insane. Since Yuri could not move, he endured it all at Victor’s excruciatingly slow pace. He moaned loudly as he looked down at Victor, his mouth slightly opened, his face fully flushed and his eyes blown out.

“Please!” Yuri begged. 

That was exactly what Victor wanted to hear. Humming around his cock, he tighten the suction on his mouth and started to bob his head faster up and down Yuri’s length. Yuri was able to arch his back, though his hips were firming being held down. 

Victor knew when Yuri would get close. His breathing changed, his moans got higher pitched and his cock would twitch differently. Sucking up, Victor released his cock from his mouth, hearing the wet sound as it landed against his body. 

“What the fuck?” Yuri cried out. 

“My turn,” Victor said as he sat back and started to undo his pants.

He loved to get Yuri right at the edge. Two more good pulls at this cock, and Yuri would have easily been cumming down his throat— he knew this. 

Watching as Yuri’s hand went to his cock, Victor grabbed his wrist, his hand large enough to completely circle his arm. 

“Wait,” Victor said. 

Letting go of Yuri’s wrist, he sat back and lift his hips, pulling pants down. Yuri was already moving towards him, pulling at his black briefs hugging his hips, slipping those off as they threw them to the floor. Yuri immediately wrapped his hand around Victor’s cock. He loved how large his cock looked in Yuri’s smaller hands— his fingers could not meet as he grabbed at him, stroking him. 

“Let’s see how much you can take this time,” Victor said with a wink. 

Yuri glared at him and leaned down, lightly licking at the slit of his cock, his hands pulling his foreskin down as he did so. He would give little licks a few time before wrapping his lips around his cock. Victor loved how those pink lips would stretch around him, almost losing all color as they did. 

Yuri never could take him in deep. He would use his hand to stroke him as he sucked. Victor put his hand on the back of Yuri’s head, pushing him a little further down each time— enjoying the gagging sounds he would make. The more he did it, the more Yuri would drool down his shaft. 

“Still only halfway,” Victor breathed out as he pushed Yuri’s head back down. 

Loud gagging then slurping sounds as Yuri would move his head back up. Victor knew with time, Yuri would perfect this as he did with everything he had ever done. Moving his hands off the back of his head, he rubbed at Yuri’s jaw, knowing he could not do this long before it would start aching. 

Yuri slurped off his cock and looked up at him— the thin trail of saliva connecting his cock to Yuri’s mouth. Slapping the wet head of his cock against Yuri’s chin, he smiled his approval down at him. 

“Very good,” Victor said as he brushed his hair off his face. “Now let me see you prep yourself.” 

Grabbing the lube, he watched Yuri sit back and spread his legs. Opening the bottle, Victor pours some on his tight rim then into his hand. 

“No touching your cock,” Victor said. 

Yuri rolled his eyes and started to move his finger against his opening. Keeping his eyes locked on him, Victor grabbed at his own cock, stroking it slowly. 

“No fair! You can!” Yuri gasped as he stuck a finger inside himself. 

“I won’t get off as easily as you will by doing this,” Victor said. 

Yuri growled and pushed another finger inside himself. Victor knew he was rushing himself, he could see it in his eyes. 

“Not so fast,” Victor said, still slowly stroking his own cock. 

“Shut up. I already fingered myself this morning,” Yuri hissed out. 

“Oh really? Even before your exhibit skate?” 

“Da… was nervous, needed to get off,” Yuri breathed out. 

“You, nervous? Never,” Victor chuckled. 

“Shut up!” Yuri growled as he worked his fingers in himself. Arching his body and breaking eye contact as his head fall back— moaning. 

Victor loved watching Yuri do this. He was always so free and open at this point— almost vulnerable. It was a rare moment to see this side of him. As much as he loved working him open himself, he enjoyed watching him do it more. 

“It has been awhile, stretch yourself good,” Victor said. 

Yuri was panting hard, trying to work himself open quickly— always impatient. Getting the lube, Victor coated his fingers, knowing they were larger than Yuri’s and worked his way over to him, moving his hand out of him. 

“Here, let me see,” Victor said as he stuck two fingers in Yuri, feeling just how tight he was around his digits. “Oh you are still much too tight.” 

Spreading his fingers, he felt as Yuri clenched around his fingers, trying to suck them into his body. So greedy. Pressing into him, Victor rocked his fingers in and out of Yuri a few times before sliding in a third. Yuri arched up and pressed down on his hand. 

“Just a little more,” Victor said as he slid his pinkie in, watching the blush spread across Yuri’s pale body. 

“Please, Vitya!” Yuri moaned out. 

“How do you want it?” Victor asked. 

“Let me ride you,” Yuri breathed out. 

Nodding, Victor slid his fingers out of Yuri, wiping them on the bedsheets and sat back against the headboard. Yuri worked his way in Victor’s lap as Victor worked his cock between those full ass cheeks, pushing up and down. Yuri would roll his body against his, his hips tantalizing and teasing as he do so. 

Spreading his cheeks, Victor pushed the head of his cock at Yuri’s rim, but not pushing in. Pressing to the point of popping into him, he would pull off and run his cock back up and down between his cheeks. 

“Fucking tease!” Yuri growled as he leaned in to kiss Victor.

Victor moaned as his cock pressed up and down, and teased at Yuri’s entrance. He could feel Yuri press against him— deepening their kiss, Victor grabbed at those full cheeks and spread them as he pressed slowly, feeling the resistance at his cock head pressed in. 

Yuri hissed and let off his mouth. Victor held still as Yuri slowly took him in. He was so tight, so warm— Victor missed this. 

For every moment Yuri was impatient, he took this slowly, taking Victor slowly as he rocked his hips gently, each movement taking a little more of Victor in him. 

When he was fully seated, Victor pushed the sweaty hair off his forehead. Yuri was breathing hard, his face twisted and contorted. 

“So good,” Victor said as he rubbed at Yuri’s thighs straddling him.

Yuri nodded, trying to control his breathing as he did. Slowly rolling his hips, Victor moaned and moved his hands to his hips, wanting to feel each rock and movement of them. It felt so good the way he moved around him, those slender hips that Victor’s hands almost encased as he held him tightly.

Yuri rose up and fell back down. Victor moaned louder and Yuri continued, bouncing as he did— his cock half flagged from the concentration of taking all of Victor into him. 

Stroking him, Victor had him fully hard and leaking again. He loved watching that pink cock bounce between their bodies, the way his cock dragged against his stomach, leaving a wet trail behind. 

Thrusting his hips up, Yuri cried out. Holding his hips, Victor met each movement Yuri gave him. 

He had missed this, these moments Yuri danced on him and not on the ice. All those movements and twist of his body while he skated, was nothing compared to the beauty of him on his lap, fucking his cock.

Yuri continued to move faster up and down his cock. Moaning and holding Victor tightly. Shifting his hips, Yuri’s moans changed and Victor knew they were both close. 

Pulling Yuri’s hair, Victor kissed him hard, making Yuri gasp and moan. Warm wetness hitting against his stomach and chest as Yuri let off his mouth, moaning and cumming. The way Yuri clenched around his cock as he came, had Victor thrusting deep into him. Yuri was so tight and so warm— he was releasing deep in him. 

Holding him tightly, Victor rubbed at Yuri’s back, the sweat covering them both. 

“No more kissing pigs,” Yuri said. 

“No more running off on motorcycles.”

Yuri nodded against his shoulder as Victor held him tightly, his cock sliding out of Yuri and the cum dripping down on him. 

“I do love you, by the way,” Yuri mumbled. 

Victor smiled and kissed the top of his head, holding him just a bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> Come find me on Tumblr!!! Ask are open!   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
